my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 58
Discharge She had seen many of her classmates rush headfirst towards the goal, but not Joho. She had plenty of time to make it to the goal, and she was going to use it. She looked through the cameras on her visors. Mr. Hikaru was nowhere in sight. "Alright," said Joho to Saori, "let's get moving." Scanning her surroundings, Saori whimsically scoured every inch of the locality, her eyes zooming in and out of the neighborhood. Using their brief window of free time to suck in the minor details, she took a few steps out to take in the full view, with their surroundings consisting of a metropolitan rural area that, for lack of a better word, was somberly vacant, with the exception of Joho, herself, and their professor who was off stalking the town. Outstretching her hands in the form of numerous shoulder and hamstrings extensions, Saori let out a loud yawn, brushing her eyes as if to break the uncomfortable silence hanging in the air, "Hraaarrhh, mmmm? So what are the odds of us finding him first?" "I mean, I don't mind chasing after boys, its what I'm good at. But then I come off a little too strong, which makes things awkward, only it not so much as me being awkward as I am normal." Pausing for a moment, she sat herself down on the ground, "I mean who doesn't work up an appetite for a little piece of eye candy right?" Going on a tangent to elaborate even further, Saori she began biting into her index finger, only to perish the thought in that same instances to focus on the what is directly ahead of them, the task of finding and defeating the teacher assigned to them. "If we're lucky we might not have to fight him at all," said Joho. "Our Quirks don't match up well against Mr. Hikaru at all. He can just absorb your electricity and short out my tech. I still don't see him on my surveillance. Let's keep moving." Rai, or Mr. Hikaru, wasn't too fond of the match up. He'd already done training with Saori not too long before this, so he'd already had an idea on what to expect. And there was a whole other can of worms he'd yet to open up with Joho, and today is going to be the day she learns in one way or another. But the biggest upset was that they'd failed to grant him the Art Museum he'd asked for as a battleground. Now he was stuck with some boring neighborhood, which didn't provide the students a challenge at all. The neighborhood would've been a great pick for students with destructive Quirks since they'd have to hold back in a residential area, but neither Saori or Joho would run that risk. In other words, this was a total let down for Rai all around. His ears picked up the sound of one of Joho's pesky drones flying around. His expression lost more amusement, he'd saw this coming. Rai wasn't the smartest or best tactician, but combat is a form of art, something Rai was rather skillful in. He'd been lounging in one of the residential buildings since the battle started, though while the exterior was extravagant, the interiors of the houses were empty. Rai stood from the cold floor, shifting out of his crisscross. He leaned out of the window, forming a gun with the finger on his left hand. He took aim at one of Joho's beloved drones, firing a bullet shaped burst of electricity to cause it's circuits to overload, making it explode in the process. A portion of the screen on Joho's visor disappeared from view. A map of the arena appeared, showing where her drone had gone offline. "I've discovered Mr. Hakaru's location. He's approximately five minutes away from us. Then again, that's assuming he goes by street level. We have to hurry." Following her lead, Saori tagged along Joho. However, tailing her from behind, Saori touched the surface of the ground, causing sparks to fly across the wires and cables underground, rising up across the light posts and stoplights across the streets, with electricity flying across the air to the metallic collar around her neck, being drawn in with a magnet-like attraction, briefly lighting her up in a yellow splendor of electricity and light before fading out. Rai felt the hairs on his left hand stood up. He figured that Joho would get a ping on his location now that he'd destroyed one of her drones. Now he was on the move. Rai channeled lightning through his left hand, aiming towards the ground. With a swift discharge, he'd rocketed up into the sky, having a view of the entire residential area. He caught sight of the two girls, opening his left hand as he channeled and formed an orb of raw thunder. He chucked it at the girl's with no warning, with pin-point accuracy in his throw. Feeling a sinking pit in her stomach, Saori could feel the raw power rush the air, being drawn to it like a moth to a flame, intuitively jumping head-first into the body of electricity with her hand outstretched to reach it. As if she were grasping unto some invisible force with her bare hands, Saori tightened her grip with the thunder in hand, drawing in the energy rapidly from one hand and firing from another, dissipated the bolt similarly to a lightning rod as it fired unto the side of a building shortly afterwards. Joho turned towards the source of the lightning. She was shocked, but couldn't halt her thinking. She needed to make a split second decision. Most of her gear didn't work on Rai, it all relied to heavily on electricity, but she did have a few options. Her gear targeted Rai, lining up the shot perfectly. She aimed her palm towards Rai and fired a blast of concussive energy towards her teacher. Aiming another finger gun at the concussive energy blast, firing a beam of electricity that, upon collision, should result in an explosion. This is something that, in a residential area especially, Joho and Saori should be trying to avoid since the radius of the explosion could destroy homes. Rai's right hand then illuminated with brilliant light. As the smoke from the explosion faded away, Rai wouldn't be detectable in the sight of either of the girls. Vanishing from view. Joho activated her visor's infrared. Someone who exuded as much heat as Rai would be easy to catch sight of. One of her drones moved behind Rai, firing a dart towards his neck to knock him out. Joho grabbed onto Saori, carrying her after having been shocked as they fled from the area. She'd know instantly whether or not her dart succeeded, and if it did, they'd have the perfect opportunity to capture their teacher. Snapping back, Saori jolted into place, looking over Joho to observe the scenery behind them, being riddles with nothing but dust and debris flung across them in a cloud of smoke hanging around the buildings. Letting her arms hang around joho's neck, Saori let off a static current around them, slightly lifting them off the ground before rapidly moving them across wall-to-wall, her body ultimately splitting apart into bolts of electricity, forming across the roof. Rai once more detected the sounds of Joho's drone behind him, ducking under the dart as he shot another finger gun at the drone to cause it to short circuit. Watching the girl's flee, he uncloaked himself, opening his book and holding it with his right hand as he held his left out like a platform. "Come forth, my Hunter's Eagle." he stated as lightning manifested in his hands in the shape of three eagles. This was Rai's true specialty, mixing his creativity and his Quirk to manifest beautiful expressions of art. The three eagles then quickly flew in the direction of Joho and Saori with shocking speeds, not being much of an issue to catch up due to Joho, the less physically capable of the two, carrying Saori. One eagle was deadset on hitting Saori square in her back. Another came in with a dive bomb, aiming to overload Joho's visors and force them to explode, albeit only with enough force to stagger and knock her back. The last eagle flew pass the pair, quickly doing a u-turn to hit Joho in the chest. All while this was going on, Rai was repositioning himself. A proximity alert came up on her visor. Joho instantly turned around, pooling the normal shield that covered her body to her arm in the form of a large rectangle, covering both her Saori. The two impacts, caused her to stagger. She caught sight of the third eagle passing by her. Turning her palm towards it, she fired another blast of energy, dispersing the eagle in another somewhat large explosion. As soon as she recovered from the recoil, Joho kept moving. The attack was enough to allow Rai to get ahead of Joho, not to mention his physical condition was better compared to his student. He quickly revealed himself after turning a corner, standing directly before Joho and Saori. His artbook was open once more, he extended his open hand at the girls. "Run wild, Boar's Feast!" Rai ordered, from his hand lightning crackled as a stampede of a great number of boars constructed of electricity charged forward. They covered the width of the street, and a special treat was in store with these wild beast. Joho grabbed onto Saori, jets firing from her feet as she flew higher into the air, just above the boars. Pointing her palm at Rai, she fired another blast of concussive energy, her onboard computer targeting the perfect area in his chest to knock the wind out of him.